cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tahuantinsuyo
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |eras = }} Atahualpa Pachautec, aka Dragon's claw, is currently a member of the New Pacific Order, serving as a Manager of the Technology Corps and an NCO in the Beta Battalion of MilCom. He currently is part of the Shock Squad, serving under Gandroff and alongside Blueline976, Higher Covenant, and Polish Sausage. History On April 20, 2008, one year prior to the Armageddon War, Dragon's claw first applied to the New Pacific Order. His decision was set by the influence of the messages of recruitment he had received, along with him being intrigued by the history of Pacifica; however, he would finally make the decision to join the strongest and undefeated alliance then after being attacked by a tech raider. Therefore, when he had applied, Dragon's claw was in a defensive war against the said tech raider, which only helped arouse suspicion after Dragon's claw was accused of previously ghosting the Order and failed to follow directions. Nonetheless, Dragon's claw was accepted into the Academy of the Order only three days after he applied on April 23. Misfortune would strike the young nation again as their ruler failed the examination for entrance into the New Pacific Order. Despite this set back, Dragon's claw valiantly refused to give up and re-applied to the Order on May 14, 2008. Again, only three days later, Dragon's claw was accepted into the Academy. The only difference this time was that the young ruler finally passed the examination on May 30, 2008, and embraced the Order as a full-fledged member. As a member of the Order from May 30, 2008, Dragon's claw engaged in the many war and conflicts the New Pacific Order was involved in, the most significant being the Armageddon War. Currently, Dragon's claw and his nation helped anarchy nine nations(1xGATO, 4xVoxP, 1xGLF, 1xFoB, 1xROK, 1xFoK), helped ZI one nation(1xVoxP), and helped in the deletion of one nation(1xFoB). Throughout his time in the Order, Dragon's claw primarily served in the Technology Corps of the New Pacific Order. Starting as a Procurer on June 24, 2008, he moved up in the ladder of power from applicant to Procurer, from Procurer to Senior Procurer, and finally from Senior Procurer to Dispatcher, a position Dragon's claw still holds to this day. In other departments, Dragon's claw accepted the position of a Military NCO on April 25, 2010 and went on to reach the position of Lieutenant, serving in the for nearly 2 years. Future Aspiration Not much can be said for the future of Dragon's claw, except that he vows to continue serving the Order and bash its enemy to the day of which the Order disbands or the CyberNations universe finally implodes, as one famous quote goes, "'til death do us." Miscellaneous Nation-wise, Tahuantinsuyo is the name of the once-existing Incan Empire. On the ruler, there were many influential people that had influenced Dragon's claw in one way or the other. These people include Comrade Ash, who approved both of Dragon's claw's applications and socializes with him frequently on IRC, Brehon, who guided Dragon's claw as a mentor through his time in the New Pacific Order, Z'ha'dum, who helped Dragon's claw with managing a nation, TrotskysRevenge, who inspired Dragon's claw as the former Emperor, Cortath and Mary the Fantabulous, who constantly serves as role-models to Dragon's claw, Iceknave, "who is a close friend of Dragon's claw and is really smart and a dedicated guy, always willing to help and spend a time in the chat just to make everyone day a bit nicer and help you get the most of your nation militarily and economically" (Dragon's claw), and finally Gandroff, "who is the leader of Dragon's claw's squad, the Shock Squad, and that heclaw considers Gandroff be his biggest friend, mentor, economic and military guru, that is always going the extra mile in the jobs he holds in the New Pacific Order" (Dragon's claw). On a personal note, Dragon's claw would like to give thanks to the Wiki team and the Wiki Author for helping to create this article. Duties Awards